Cinta berkabut kegelapan
by yuni.yanti45
Summary: Ramalan silvermits Daging dari daging, darah dari daging Diikat oleh kegelapan. Alfa dan Omega akan terpisah dan dipersatukan kembali di dalam kabut. Jalan setapak yang tersembunyi akan ditemukan dan selubung terbuka Bagi mereka yang percaya. Gemini Akan bangkit dan berkuasa Di sepanjang keabadian.
1. Chapter 1

"Si cantik naruto adalah seorang were peramal yg leman sekaligus tangguh,

Yang di berikan kemampuan penglihatanyg meramalkan nasib dunia.

"Sebagai mahluk yg langka dan rentan naruto harus dilindungi dengan cara apapun,

Sasuke cur yang telah berubah menjadi were berdarah murni bertekad untuk

melindungi naruto dan itul berarti ia harus menolak dorongan kuat yang ia

rasakan untuk merayu wanita itu disebabkan oleh ketertarikannya

Sementara penglihatan-penglihatan naruto membawa mereka keluar masuk bahaya

Sasuke yakin ia sudah menemukan pasangan sejatinya, dengan siapa ia akan

mengikatkan diri di sepanjang keabadian.

Di sisi lain naruto terpesona sekaligus takut terhadap daya tarik sasuke,

Namun ia juga tidak yakin apakah sasuke dapat di percaya.

Naruto pun dihadapkan pada situasi yang memaksanya untuk menyingkirkan  
Keraguannya terhadap sasuke karena seorang musuh berbahaya yang berniat

menghancurkan dunia sudah sangat dekat hanya mereka

berdua yang mampu mencegah kekacauan dunia.

Mampukah sasuke melindungi naruto sementara wanita itu  
Masih mempunyai keraguan terhadapnya?  
Akankah situasi yang ada menghilangkan semua keraguan naruto terhad sasuke  
Karena mereka berdualah yang menentukan nasib dunia.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa buat Rivew ya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:1

Happy reading

Story by : 45

.  
.

"Pertambangan perak Yang Sudah ditinggalkan di Gurun Majove bukanlah Tempat Pertama

di mana Seseorang mengira ia Bertemu dengan itachi, annaso Yang Sekarang.

Itachi Bukan Hanya raja Segala vampir tapi dengan Seratus sembilan puluh lima sentimeter

Otot murni berikut Keindahan Alami Dari leluhur Aztek-nya dia merupakan

salah Satu iblis terkuat di Dunia.  
.

.

.

Dalam Perjalanan nya can Saja besarbesaran memimpin sarang termewah di daerah itu berikut

dengan selusin pelayan Yang akan melakukan perintahnya dengan Penuh semangat,  
tapi dia Ingin perjalanannya Ke nevada bersifat rahasia Sekaligus Singkat,

mengabaikan protesan Rekan-rekannya.

Dia also lebih memilih Menunggu pertemuannya dengan kepala klan Lokal di gua-gua Yang Sudah ditinggalkan dari pada Menunggu di Hotel yg jaraknya hanya beberama km Dari Tempatnya.

Kalau dia boleh jujur kepada dirinya sendiri ,melegakan rasanya tidak terkekang oleh upacara formal yang diwajibkan oleh jabatannya sebagai annaso.

Dan hey . dia itu predator ganas bukan politisi terkutuk dan keharusan

untuk bersifat sopan membuatnya gatal-gatal.

Lagi pula membuat kakasi repot selalu menyenangkan, itachi mengamati Gurun Majove

yang seakan-akan tidak ada kehidupan disitu


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier : naruto belongs masashi kishimoto**

 **Reted : M**

 **Genre : romence, hurtcomfort,adventure & tragedy**

 **Pairing :naruto x sasuke**

 **Kyuubi x itachi**

 **Untuk saat ini saya hanya bikin 2 couple saja hehehe**

 **Happy readyng**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter : 2

Itachi masuk kedalam gua yang sudah ditinggalkan itu mata gelapnya memancarkan cahaya kekuatan keemasan di tengah senja yang semakin pekat ketika akhirnya ia berbalik menghadap rekannya, nyaris tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Tidak seperti itachi, kakashi kepala klan chikago tidak suka "kesangaran"

Berbalut jas hitam yang menyentuh lutut dengan kemeja satin putih berjumbai dan celana hitam, kakasih terlihat seperti akan mendatangi pesta dansa yg megah .itachi adalah kekuatan murni dan ganas, kakashi adalah malaikat jatuh nan elok yang sama berbahayanya ,setelah melirik cakrawala las vegas yg gemerlap laksana permata di kejauhan kakashi membalas pandangan itachi sambil meringis masam

"Lain kali kalau kau mau aku menyusulmu di perjalanan itachi jangan di tempat seperti ini" ucap kakashi memecah kesunyian di dalam gua

Itachi mengangkat salah satu alis gelapnya " kukira semua orang suka vegas " jawab itachi tenang " karena itulah aku bersedia bergabung dalam tamasya kecil-kecilan ini " jawab kakashi sambil menarik manset berendanya berhasil terlihat necis meski sudah menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di gua yang berdebu. Itu " kau tidak menyebutkan kalau aku akan menginap di pertambangan sialan ini dan bukannya penthouse suite di bellagio "

" kita sudah pernah menginap di tempat yg lebih parah lagi " jawab itachi sambil mendengus " lebih parah?" kakashi menujuk papan - papan yang gagal menutupi jalan masuk terowongan. "Tempatnya kotor, baunya seperti kotoran kelelawar dan temperaturnya hanya beberapa derajat lebih rendah dari permukaan matahari. Aku sudah pernah menyambangi dimensi neraka yg lebih kunikmati dari tempat terkutuk ini". Itachi hanya berdecih saja sebagai jawaban, kedua vampir itu sudah berteman selama berabad-abad, prestasi yg mengagumkan mengingat mereka sama-sama alfa.

Namun selama sembilan bulan terakhir ikatan mereka menjadi semakin erat karena mereka harus menghadapi dunia yg kian berbahaya, raja kegelapan atau pangeran dan masih banyak nama intuk memanggilnya selama berabad-abad sudah sangat lama ia di usir dari dimensi ini dan dijaga oleh phoenix roh kuat yg dilindungi oleh vampir tetapi iya tidak menerima hal itu , selama beberapa bulan terakhir ia semakin gencar untuk menghancurkan tabir yang memisahkan dunia,bukan hanya membuka jalan untuk dirinya kembali tapi ia ingin semua pengikutnya yg berada di neraka juga di beri akses untuk keluar.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu bajingan itu hampir berhasil dengan memanfaatkan sepasang bayi kembar yg ia ciptakan untuk digunakan sebagai wadah untuk kebangkitan agungnya kembali, ia bertranformasi dari kabut yg tak berbentuk menjadi wanita muda yang cantik menyeramkan sekali rasanya melihat iblis paling jahat kelihatan seperti pemandu sorak yg cantik.

.

.

.

TBC

Thanx buat yg udah rewieu dan komentar nya

saya akan usahakan memperbaiki kesalah itu .

Jangan lupa rewieu dan komentar nya

Jaa


End file.
